Transformers: Infestation Book: 1
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: After an unknown party unleashes a swarm of xenomorphs into Jasper's Sewer system a lot more than "all hell" breaks loose. With the yuatja and autobots fighting to protect earth from the Decepticons, who will survive?


Normal: "Hi"

Xenomorph: (Hi)

Yuatja clicking language (not used in ch1): ;;hi;;

 **I do not own anything other than the OC called Hunter of Serpents.**

 **CH:1**

Ratchet was annoyed, no he was well beyond that, he was down right glitching. Someone or something had taken all the meat products from the fridges, the vents made a funny hissing sound on occasions,Jack kept wondering off and now this! A black resin all over his work station all over again. So, what's the best thing for this situation? Slam your wrench into the stuff as hard as you can.

"BLASTED!" Ratchet snarled as he ripped a chunk of the back substance from the console.

"Hey Ratchet...oh no." Miko gulped upon seeing the resin. "Doc,please tellme you did that."

Ratchet turned to face her, concern and fear was all her face was showing. "No, I did NOT do this!" He snapped. "Is this one of your pranks?!"

"Doc, let me take a look, I think...I think I know what it is." Miko gulped as she kept eyeing the vents and shadowy corners of the room in fear.

"Fine." Ratchet groaned as he held a peace low enough for Miko to see, the girl gasped and hugged the doc's leg tightly and began hyperventilating.

"Xen...xen...xeno..." Miko panted in panic.

"Calm down, what's got you so worried?!" Ratchet demanded.

"XENOMORPH!"MIko shouted, the whole base went quiet with fear, even Ratchet was frightful.

"M-Miko, are you...sure?" Ratchet gulped.

"I..I'm sure, I've been in a hive Doc, oh shinto those things are horrible." Miko sputtered as she colapsed to her knees and began to rock. "T-t-t-they just...just...kill."

"Um Guys, this is bad." Raf stated the obvious.

"Let's not panic guys." Jack told them. "Look,we can't shoot or kill it due to acidic blood and the fact that these things are so damn resiliant." He looked over to the other bots in the room,Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were on patrol or searching for energon. "Try not to get seperated." Like that, the power went out and a steam like hiss sounded through the base. (FUCK! my head)

"Shit." Miko wimpered as she clutched onto Ratchet's leg even tighter.

"Raf, get to Arcee and Ratchet, I think I know who did that." Jack huffed as he pulled a flashlight from his pocket, oddly covered in fang marks, like a dog was chewing it. He turned it on and sure enough a sleak black skeletal figure was stalking across the roof, right for jack. It lunged and Arcee wailed in fright as Raf bolted for Ratchet and Miko tried to climb the old Medic's leg.

"Shrrrrr." The creature tilted it's headin confusion, everyone was stunned,Jack halted the xenomorph with a simple noise. (oh, hey...)

"Jack, get back, now." Arcee whispered to Jack who was standing there with the xenomorph just a few meters away.

"It's okay, not going to hurt you sis." Jack smiled to the creature, Miko fainted and fell to the floor with a soft thud. "Why'd you cut the power?"

The creature made a low and sad hiss and Jack nodded in understanding. (sorry, just wanted some ham and not get seen)  
he got up and walked over to the fridge, pulled out a ham and tossed it to the creature who devoured it rapidly. "She just wanted food." Jack shrugged. "Where else do you think the ham's been going?"

"Jack,get back!" Ratchet called as the power flickered back on and the creature walked towards jack and oddly hugged him, then made a soft hiss. (i hate my life)

"Yeah, I know,M.E.C.H will pay for that, I'll be sure of it." Jack promised. The xeno nodded and let go,Jack turned to face the others and then fainted Miko. "Guys,meet Sam,my little sister."

"ARE YOU MENTAL?!" Arcee bellowed in anger. "THAT THING'S NOT EVEN HUMAN!"

The xeno Sam hissed in anger at Arcee and crossed her arms. (DON'T YOU THINK I'VE NOTICED?!)

"She doesn't like it any more than you do 'cee." Jack sighed sadly. "She was Human, but M.E.C.H did this to her."

"So, she's safe then?" Raf asked cautiously.

Sam huffed a hiss, scaring Raf. (OF COURSE I AM!)

"That's like asking if Arcee here hates Airachnid." Jack pointed out. "And I'm rather offended too."

"I'm sorry,I didn't know you had a sister." Raf apologized.

"Yeah, well, she can't let the public see her, they'll get triggerhappy." Jack sighed.

"So, you understand...Her...like Raf does bee?" Arcee asked as Ratchet worked on reviving Miko.

"Not exactly, I'm quarter Xeno." Jack sighed. "M.E.C.H experimented on Mum and us, she wasn't effected much but Me and Sam..."

"Walking hazards." Ratchet muttered.

"So, you're a hybrid?" Raf asked. "What can you do?"

"I speak xeno, I climb anything, I'm pretty strong, I don't need much food and I've got acid for blood." Jack explained as he listed off his littlemutations. "Then there's how fast I can heal, not as fast as a Xeno but faster than a human and I can see in the dark."

"then why the flashlight?" Arcee asked as she put her servos on her hips.

"For show mainly." Jack shrugged. "What? Think I want people like vince knowing about what I am?"

"Okay..point." Arcee huffed.

Sam made a slight growling sound and stared at the lift right as the bases sensors went off. (Great, _HE'S_ here)

"Hide." Arcee ordered Sam.

Sam hissed and shook her dome like head in annoyance. (Like hell I am, Fowler's a woos!)

"Fowler knows her." Jack shrugged. "Just, not as friendly with her unless there's a wall of thick glass between them."

"ABRAHAM LYNCON!" Miko shouted as she sprung upright with a slight snort, then she blushed in embarrassment.

(wow, and I thought I was bad) Sam hissed a chuckle. Miko eyed the xeno right next to Jack and gulped in fear.

"Miko,meet sam." Arcee introduced. "Jack's sister."

"Dude, nice costume." Miko grinned with a bright red blush.

(No costume Miko) Sam hissed sadly.

"Miko,it's not a costume, M.E.C.H did this to her." Jack sighed. "Did this...to us."

"Hold the phone,the killing machine's a girl and Jack's sister?!" Miko shouted in shock as the elivator doors opened and out stepped Fowler.

"PRIME!" He bellowed as per standard.

"Scouting run." Ratchet huffed.

"XENOMORPH!" Fowler shouted as he pressed his back to the now closed elevator doors.

"It's sam." Jack called.

"Yeah, the so called tame alien." Fowler gulped. "How'd it get here?! Why aren't you all dead?!"

(Fowler) Sam moaned in a sad hiss.

"GAH!" Fowler screamed in panic.

"Fowler, leave sam alone, okay?" Ratchet asked. "So far the worst she has done is take the human's ham and leave resin on my work bench."

"So,Mr bossy, if she'd been feral, ya think we'd be in here alive?" Miko asked with a pout.

Fowler muttered under his breath.

"FOWLER!" Jack shouted. "Not called for!"

"Fricken hearing." Fowler muttered. "Look,Jack, the company's giving you and your mum another royalties grant."

"Tell Mrs. Yutani, I want nothing to do with that shit house of a company she's running in our absence!" Jack shouted to Fowler.

"Wait, Yutani, as in Weyland Yutani industries?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, those asses who ruined my father's company." Jack muttered.

"So, your dad's Weyland?" Miko asked. "He's like, really old!"

"Miko,xenomorphs don't age like we do." Raf pointed out in a small voice.

"So, your real name is Jack weyland then?" Miko asked.

"Er no, dad wanted me to keep mum's last name so the tabloids would leave us be." Jack explained. "Dad,he died back in 2002, xeno attack in the artic, tried to keep things from us but we found out Yuatja were involved."

"Wait, as in the Predator?" Fowler gaped. "Tell me, Scar still around?"

"No fowler, he died." Jack sighed. "Chest-burster."

"shame."Fowler sighed as he shook his head. "Scar was a good hunter, especially moose."

"Like all of his species." Arcee said with a roll of her optics. "Also, Fowler,why did you come here?"

"Yuatja ship crashed and he needs a place to stay." Fowler explained. "His name from what we gathered translated to Hunter of serpents."

"Great, xeno-hunter." Miko muttered.

(Ahhh shit) Sam hissed softly.

"Yeah, shit." Jack agreed. "He's right atop the beam over there." Jack pointed towards the roof.

"Hooman...not hooman." A deep raspy voice cackled from the rafters. "Huuman not game over bitch. Ah ha ah ha ha." The voice chuckled again. There was a loud thud, and a large 7ft predator materialized in the room, battle mask on and shoulder cannon inactive, two wrist gauntlets and a combi-spear on his thy.

"Hi." Jack stated as he made a rather inpolite gesture with his hands. "Welcome to earth."

The predator returned the gesture and laughed slightly. "Ahh, ooman serpant, you..."

"So,why'd you 'flip him off'?" Arcee asked jack in a stern tone.

"Traditional greeting from his world." Jack shrugged. "Like a handshake here."

"Uh-huh." Arcee answered warily.

"Ooman famale,no... ooman...autja" The predator rasped.

"I've heard that wrong." Ratchet muttered. "It sounded like he said Miko's not human"

"Well, I am." Miko pouted. "He said autja, meaning hunter, I'm just surprised he can see the mark under my sleeve."

"What mark, did somebody hurt you Miko?" Jack asked in concern.

"This one." Miko grinned as she pulled up her left sleeve to reveal a burnt in scar which looked like an alien version of the letter J. "It's the mark of a hunter, I've been in a hive,I've killed in a hive."

(Well, that's just fucked up) Sam shuddered.

"Agreed, that could of been you." Jack responded with a shudder. "I've known somebody else with that mark, well, two somebodies,Lex and mum."

"joon autja, rip, tear, bitch." The predator rasped with a slight chuckle. "Rip tear bitch, rip tear, rip tear."

"Must he speak like that?" Ratchet groaned.

"Unfortunately, it's how they learn languages." Fowler explained.

"Serpent...hooman, Autja." The predator rasped. "Joon faha."

"huh?" Jack asked in confusion.

"He said your mum's a member of his hunting clan dude." Miko smirked with a roll of her eyes. "Like I'm a member of a clan."

"Ooman autja badaas fucker." The predator chuckled and pulled a small metalic weave pouch from his back and handed it to Miko. "Autja vaat oors."

"Thanks." Miko grinned as she pulled a combi stick, a wrist mounted blade-set with computer and a battle mask from the bag, along with a shrivvled and broken off six inch xenomorph finger. "Sweat,my gear's fixed!"

"Miko and alien weapons?!" Ratchet sputtered. "FOWLER! Confiscate them!"

"No can do doc, Miko's won it fare and square, legally I can't confiscate it without breaking the truce we've got with Hunt's clan." Fowler explained. "Atleast she doesn't have..."

"PLASMA CASTER!" Miko interupted as she pulled a metal shoulder mount from the bag.

"...That." Fowler finished with a huff. "You just had to give her that? didn't you?"

"Mother fucker baddass." The predator shrugged. "OOman Autja gear badass."

"FUCK YEAH!" Miko cried with joy as she pulled out the final items from the bag, A net and oddly, a set of leg braces. "Combat netting and my frame!"

"Frame?" Arcee asked in confusion.

"Oh, uh, my legs got broken half way through fighting a xeno, Gclud, made these for me, they basically helped me walk and gave me yuatja grade reflexes in the legs, I can jump like them,run like them and even kick like them." Miko explained as she shook the bag tomake sure nothing else was in it, which there wasn't. Miko gave a sheepish smile as she began putting on the frame, which looked like a set of iron thy high boots. Then she strapped the gauntlets to her arms and finally the shoulder mount with the cannon. All up,she looked like a mini yuatja in human clothing once she put the mask on. She began tapping different buttons on the gauntlet until the eyes of the mask flashed yellow and she tested each device, First the blades, then the cannon, (she shot a beaker on Ratchet's desk) and finally the cloaking device,which made her completely invisible to The bots and the two full humans.

"So, I'm ready for combat." Miko grinned as she removed the mask. "Cons won't know what hit 'em."

"Miko, it's too risky." Ratchet pointed out as Optimus,Bulkhead and Bumblebee drove in, transformed and took aim at Miko,Hunt and Sam with their blasters.

"Dude not cool!" Miko shouted at the three bots.

"Miko, get out now, those two are dangerous." Bulkhead explained as they trained their blasters on the predator and alien.

"Optimus, stand down, friendlies." Jack explained. "Sam's like me, a M.E.C.H experiment who didn't want to be their pet and that's Hunt, a member of Miko's hunting clan." Jack explained casually.

(Great, more annoying bots) Sam hissed in annoyance as she crossed her arms and swung her tail lazily.

(Cool she talks.) Bumblebee buzzed.

(What's it to ya?!) Sam hissed angerly. (i don't say oh look, the yellow robot talks, do I?!)

"Cool off Sam." Jack groaned.

"'bee, whatever she's saying, ignore it." Raf sighed to his guardian.

"Jackson, I do not understand, that is a xenomorph,yet you protect it, even autobots do not protect their kind." Optimus explained.

"So,MY kind then?" Jack asked in an irate tone. "Sam is my sister Op,M.E.C.H changed my entire family into these hybrids, Sam got the most physical changes." He shuddered slightly. "Mum's got the mental reflexes and skills, I just got the non bodily physical changes."

"I think having acid for blood counts as bodily Jack." Arcee pointed out.

"So, what about the other one?" Bulkhead asked.

"HE is a member of June's clan, not mine but warrior's code Optimus,besides, he's marooned here until he can call for a pickup." Miko explained.

"So, no danger at all then?" Bulkhead asked.

"Bulk, I'm in Yuatja combatant hunting gear, having a laugh with a yuatja, two xenomorphs, a bunch of autobots and two humans, HOW is this dangerous?" Miko asked rhetorically.

"You're Miko." Ratchet smirked. "YOU are the danger."

"Mother fucker."Hunt rasped in annoyance as he rapidly yet carefully tapped buttons on his gauntlets. "Youngling in danger...help fight mother fucker bitch."

"What?" Optimus asked in confusion.

"He learns through mimicry." Miko shrugged. "What he just said is his kid's in a fight with I'm guessing another predator or..." Miko trailed off and shuddered.

"A queen xenomorph." Jack gulped. "I can hear her, she's definitely pissed at someone and that someone needs help."

"Ratchet,prepare for combat." Optimus ordered.

"Coordinates...under ground fuck shit hole, crap-storm." Hunter snarled.

"It's in the Jasper sewers." Miko translated.

"I'll go then, Xenos generally don't attack me." Jack told them. "Hunter,Miko,Sam, you guys will come too, One hunter to one hybrid." Optimus looked at jack and nodded.

"You can't be serious?!" Fowler demanded. "Jack's got no armor or anything! Sam and Hunter I can understand BUT MIKO AND JACK?!"

"Fowler, I'm armed to the teeth, I've fought xenos before and I'll be traveling with Jack." Miko retorted.

"So,how do you tell Sam from the others?" Arcee asked.

"Scent." Jack told her.

"Tracking disk." Miko shrugged as she did a quick Bio-scan of Sam. "Let's see here, 73% human DNA, twenty seven percent xenomorph."

(Can we go already?) Sam hissed as she impatiently flicker her tail.

"As soon as we get the co-ordinates." Jack told her.

"Got it!" Miko smiled as she ran over to the human sized conduit and held the gauntlet to it and pressed a button on the gauntlet, there was a semi-static sound then the coordinates showed up on the screen.

"Thirty second hot." Hunter cackled as his yellow lenses of his mask flashed and he cloaked. Ratchet sighed, shook his head and activated the ground-bridge and everybody rushed through.

The sewers were dark, cramped and damp, yet large enough for one to stand in. Hunt and Sam immediately rushed off through the tunnels as Jack and Miko made sure no xenos got through as the ground-bridge closed.

"This way." Jack stated as he sprinted down the tunnels, not even slipping or stumbling once as Miko lept over the sewage channel in the middle, trying to make as little noise as possible. After a few hundred meters,Jack suddenly stopped. there was a whirling echoing sound of a plasma caster firing on automatic and cursing in English.

Jack and Miko darted down the tunnel and into a large atrium. A girl with ginger hair and in full predator combat armor was blasting and slashing her way through xenomorphs.

"Sierra! RUN!" Jack called as he lunged at a xenomorph and kicked it aside.

"What? How who?!" The girl sputtered as she shot a drone in the head, reducing it to a shredded corpse.

"Your scent Sierra." Jack explained as Miko charged into the room, both shoulder mounted cannons blazing. "Explain later, Your yuatja dad's here too."

"Fuck to krinzer." Sierra cursed as she stomped on a xeno's head,killing it instantly. "Quick question, who's the girl?"

"Miko." Jack answered shorty as the xenos began a quick retreat.

"So, miss metal-head's a hunter huh?"Sierra asked.

"Yeah." Miko answered shortly as she spun her combi-spear slightly. "Jack,clothes."

"Uh...aw scrap." Jack cursed when he realized his shirt's sleeve was dissolving in the acid.

"So, two questions, How did you move like that and what the fuck's up with the acid proofing?" Sierra asked. "Okay, three questions." She growled. "Who are you and what've you done with jack?!"

"I am jack."The raven haired teen huffed. "Human xenomorph hybrid of M.E.C.H's creation, killer of three queens and one empress."

"That all inposter?" Sierra asked smugly as Sam and Hunter sprinted around the corner.

"Fuuuck bitch, bitch...BIIIIIITTTTCCCCHHHHH!" Hunter wailed.

(RUUUUUUN OH FUCK RUUUUUN!) Sam screached in xenomorph as a loud thundering set of footsteps and a metal whirling was heard. An insecticon.

"Big buug...big bug!" Hunter shouted as his plasma cannons shot the metal beast repeatedly.

"SAM, HUNTER RUN!" Jack yelled as Miko and Him took off, closely behind sierra.

"What the fuck is that?!" Sierra demanded. "And how can you keep up with me and Miko?!"

"Part xenomorph, remember?" Jack asked as he flung a metal pipe behind him, only missing the creature by an inch.

"Sam, right in the next junction!" Miko shouted and the xeno nodded and did as she was told.

"Who's Sam?" Sierra asked as a hunk of metal was thrown behind them.

"My sister." Jack called as Sam burst from an outlet and slashed at the insecticon's armor. "on three, aim for the optics"

"eyes, got it." Miko smiled.

"1...2...3!" Jack shouted as all three turned around and attacked the optics of the insecticon, asides Jack who was tossing metal scraps at it. The creature thrashed about and Miko managed to lodge her spear in it's jugular,making it trash even more violently, and eventually it brung the ceiling down upon itself with it's upper chest mangled and destroyed. Miko ripped her combi-spear out of it and smirked. Sam limped away from the insecticon with a wounded left arm and right leg, making it impossible for her to walk or crawl normally.

"Sam, you okay?" Jack asked his sister, she shook her head sadly. "Miko, call for ground-bridge."

"On it." Miko grinned as she pulled a lever which ran the length of her gauntlet to the right and pressed two buttons. "Ratchet, Objective done, bugs squashed, insecticon killed and Hunter's kid found, Arcee will freak when she finds out who it is."

There was an exasperated sigh from the comms and a green vortex opened up, Jack being the only one who was acid proof carried Sam back into the base as acid drizzled from her cuts. Miko and Sierra chatted with Hunter in yuatja clicks and grunts,annoying the heck out of Jack and Sam.

When they entered the base Ratchet was shocked to see a human looking girl enter with them, he was expecting a yuatja, not...this.

"Ratchet, Sam's cut up and has a broken arm and leg,Use nylon laced with hydrofloric powder to stop the bandages melting." Jack explained further. "Also,be gently, avoid the tail, she'll rip your digits of if you hurt her."

Ratchet nervously nodded as Miko disconnected her helmet from her head and rubbed her left eye irritably.

"Stupid visor with bright lights." Miko complained.

"Huh?" Sierra asked. "Never noticed that?"

"So, why would I freak about this new arrival Miko?" Arcee asked as she towered over them.

"Wait, aren't you Sadie?" Sierra asked. "You got a suit on or is that all remote controlled?"

"I'm cybertronian." Arcee bluntly answered. "'Sadie' is just my holoform I use so people don't think they see a blue and pink bike driving itself."

"Jack, your Bike's a alien robot then?" Sierra asked. "Dude...not cool."

"What? She'd never agree to it anyway." Jack chuckled nervously as Ratchet swore because Sam slashed at his digits. "ALso,Mask off, we don't do secrets here unless it's impotent or we're in public."

"Fine." Sierra huffed as she removed the four tubes from the side of her helmet which hissed gasses when she did so then carefully removed the mask with a soft click, showing her slightly freckled face.

"SIERRA?!"Arcee scoffed in shock. "SIERRA IS YUATJA?!"

"What? I'm not human,so what?" She asked as she removed two thin strips of fake skin,revealing small mandibles which she clicked slightly. "Oh,jack, remind me to thank your mum again for these will you?"

"No need." Stated an enraged June from the human area, a combi-spear in hand,smart-disks on her belt, a mask under her arm, twin cannons on her right shoulder and tracker on her left. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Mum, we handled it, besides, Xenos under Jasper, bad thing mum." Jack explained.

"Not you jack, you're only following your contract with the pentagon, BUT YOU!" She snarled at Miko."You could of gotten killed!"

"Would not." Miko retorted as she stripped her plasma casters from her shoulders and discarded them to the floor. She then pulled up her sleeve to reveal the marking. "I've been doing this since I was twelve June, I can handle a few dozen xenos and a queen easily."

"Miko, you're human, you won't heal, you won't be able to run if you need to, YOU ARE VULNERABLE!" June told her in a deliberately cross tone. "Huntress or not Missy, you are only human!"

"Yeah? So were you June!" Miko shouted. "I don't care if you're half xeno like jack or Sam but you just broke the hunters code!" Miko bellowed. "And THAT is issuing for a challenge!"

"Oh ho ho." June grinned as she discarded all but her battle mask. "Bring it."

"You're on!" Miko smirked as she removed everything asides her frame and her mask. "No interruptions!" She bellowed to Ratchet who was about to detest.

"True, interrupt a fight like this, the hole clan will hunt you down."Sierra explained. "The worst they can do is well, given this is Miko and June, I'd say, June will have a black eye."

"Fifty bucks, tall one looses, bites dust." Hunter rasped with a slight smirk.

"Wait!" Jack shouted, both June and Miko glared at him. "Miko is marked yes, BUT she is underage mum, the fight is disgraced."

"Frag." Miko muttered, picked up her gear and stormed off.

"Jack, you are so lucky I'm your mother." June muttered as she climbed up the wall back to the human area and grabbed her gear.

"Yeah, I am." Jack smiled slightly.

"Good job, we've got enough problems without clan wars." Sierra sighed with relief. "So, how do we go about the serpents in the sewers and the insecticon thingy."

"I would think that Megatron was using it to try and capture xenomorphs so he could use them to attack the human populance." Optimus sighed grimly.

"Well, great." Jack huffed slightly. "Procedure requires notifying the pentagon, evacuating or containing the town and eliminating the threat, and Fowler? No Nukes this time." Jack added as he cocked a brow at the agent. "I mean it."

"Oh come on!" Fowler shouted. "General Bryce had final say that time!"

"Yes but who was the one who detained me and Sam during the time of the infestation?" Jack asked as he cocked a brow.

"Fine, no Nukes." Fowler groaned in annoyance.

"Since when does Fowler take orders from Jack?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

"Since One; I am a lot better at dealing with this kind of threat then him and two, I frankly scare him shitless." Jack shrugged

"Hence the protective custody threat." Fowler explained. "The last thing I wanted was for him to go melting our best hope of defeating the cons."

There was a loud hiss from the medical-bay and ratchet sprinted out with hands over his head. "FRAGING PIT!"

"You hurt her, didn't you?" Jack asked.

"It was one fraging needle!" Ratchet snapped back.

"She doesn't like those, neither does mum or me." Jack told them. "Last time we got near needles, some M.E.C.H guy lost a arm."

"Nice work." Arcee smiled smugly then, there was a loud discharging sound from a plasma cannon.

"Ooman Autja dool." Hunt rasped as he slowly shook his head.

"No,there's no burning flesh." Jack told them. "Not even metal,just concrete."

"Shooting range." Arcee decided with a slight smile. "Can you tell who shot it?"

"Mum." Jack told her. "Miko's in the storage room skinning a rabbit and ..."

"SHE SKINNING A RABBIT?!" Ratchet burst in disgust. "WHAT KIND OF SICK PRACTICE DOES THAT?!"

"Yuatja for one." Sierra told the medical bot. "Just customary sacrifice to the gods of the hunt, normally we'd use large game but we have to make do." She shrugged.

"Barbaric." Ratchet scoffed.

"Doc, be glad we don't practice xenomorph customs." Jack huffed at the medic. "This place would be resin central oh, and around 120 degrees."

"Comfy." Sierra smiled honestly. "Trust me, Jasper's kinda chilly."

"Praise Primus for that." Jack cracked a small grin. "Unicron sure sucks to live on but to pit with him anyway!" he jeared with a grin.

"So, that old anti-spark is earth?" Sierra asked. "And I thought BG-346 was a wild world, remind me to take you hunting there sometime, place is full of big game."

"What kind?" Jack asked.

"Six-legged salamander like lizards, karabuho, birds, giant spiders, the works." Sierra shrugged.

Ratchet sighed as he shook his head in agitation. Working and living with them for the next few weeks will be torture.

 **End Ch:1**

 **Please tell me what you think, this was a request and I'd love to know if you'd prefere this story to be continued or for me to focus on TFP: Universes**


End file.
